The Lights Saviour
by Derpmeister
Summary: A tale of Demacia's struggle against the devious Noxus, as seen through the eyes Luxanna Crownguard. Full of drama, devious plots and heartwarming romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** Hello! This is my 2nd ever story (chapters 1 to 3 so far) and I would love some feedback on it. I hope you enjoy it and if you have anything to say, please do! :D

* * *

 **The Light's Saviour**

Chapter 1

In the heart of Demacia's capital city, there stood a grand palace. Made of brilliant white marble, the walls glistened in the faintest of lights and this particular night was no exception. In a smaller, yet still grand, manor house to the side of the palace resided the Crownguard siblings, Garen and Luxanna. Garen was the eldest of the two and was the right-hand advisor, bodyguard and best friend to the prince of Demacia, Jarvan IV. His tall stature, broad physique and muscular body made him an exemplary knight in the king's service and made him an obvious choice to be the prince's personal bodyguard. The younger sibling, Luxanna Crownguard, was much to the opposite of Garen, her physique much more slender and petite, appearing almost fragile. She was no match for her brother with a sword, or any other member of the Demacian army for that matter, but she was an extremely talented mage... deadly with a wand. Luxanna, or Lux as she was preferred to be known, was often seen as the epitome of beauty in Demacia, her soft, silky skin gave her a radiant glow, her luscious blonde locks flowed effortlessly over her shoulders and her eyes were a sharp blue, brighter than the brightest summer's day over the Shuriman desert, and a more deep blue than that of the true ice found in the Freljord, a true spectacle to behold. However, by the age of 18, Lux had had very few opportunities for romance... this often became the focus of her thoughts as she grew older. Night after night, Lux would stand on the balcony outside of her bedroom, looking over the neat palace gardens, elbows rested on the waist-high railing with her head in her hands, losing herself in her own thoughts. It was summertime in Valoran and the weather was always beautiful in Demacia during this season. Long days of warm sun with crisp, clear evenings where all the stars in the sky would shine and light up the white marble of the Demacian buildings. From up on that balcony, she could feel the cool breeze flowing in land from the sea, the salty air tingling her lips. Somewhere off in the distance she could hear the commotion of the bars, inns and taverns closing up and kicking their remaining patrons out so they can be on their way home. Those patrons are usually sailors and other working members of the society who were finishing their evenings drinking down by the harbour after a tiring day of hard labour, necessary to keep Demacia running smoothly. "They earn a relaxing drink, they do a great job and I don't envy them in the slightest," She thought to herself before looking back to the tranquil gardens in front of her. She found that standing on her balcony, waiting for the city to fall quiet, was the perfect opportunity to reflect and have some time alone with her thoughts. Thoughts of the previous day's events, how to improve her magical abilities and personal thoughts such as romance passed through the young mage's mind. Eventually, her inquisitive mind became tired and she retired to the comfort of her bed for the night as she had done every summer's night.

The warm summer sun peeked through the translucent cotton covering the window, waking Lux gently. She slowly rose to sitting and swung her legs out over the side of the bed and sliding her feet in to her slippers before letting out an adorable little yawn, accompanied with stretching her arms upwards. She stood and wandered to the other side of the room and paused in front of the floor to ceiling mirror. Her summer nightgown was thin white linen with golden silky straps, making it appear more like a long strappy vest than a nightgown. The gown flitted out at mid-thigh with a golden silk trim, the same material as the straps which gave it an elegant look as well as it being comfortable in the summer heat. Lux's outfit was completed by her very fluffy slippers, designed to mimic rabbits, complete with floppy ears and a button nose on each. Looking her reflection in the eyes, she said the same as she says every morning, "Today is a brand new day. Smile, be positive, it's going to be a great day," and with that, she turned on her heel and headed to the bathroom for her morning shower.

The day was the same as ever, she and Garen would report in to the king at the start of the day and be briefed on any missions or goings-on, Garen would then go off with prince Jarvan to spar, train or whatever else the boys do and Lux would head to the library to read up on her magic and the history of Valoran. Come the afternoon, after lunch, Lux would take a stroll around the town. People in Demacia know Lux, so she's always welcomed with smiles and polite greetings from the citizens. She often stops by the docks to see if there is anything she can help with, as well as places like the orphanage and the schools so she can read to the children and give the teachers a well-deserved break. Lux was a kind-hearted soul who was always trying her best to make things easier for others, brightening up their day as she went. She enjoyed meeting the people of Demacia that she served; it brought happiness in to her day-to-day life. Come the evening, if Garen wasn't away on a mission, they would meet for dinner in their house, served by the house staff provided by the king. Despite being only a few years older than Lux, Garen had himself a girlfriend an ex-Noxian assassin named Katarina Du Couteau. It took Lux a while to get to grips with Garen dating a Noxian, but she now welcomed Katarina in to the family with open arms and was actually quite excited to have such a beautiful older sister. This particular evening, Katarina was around for dinner as her and Garen were off to a birthday party at the harbour for one of Garen's vanguard friends. Of course all the conversation at dinner was about this, and Lux was happy to lend her advice to Katarina regarding what to wear and was very happy to see Garen and Katarina getting on so well. Usually in the evening, Lux and Garen would sit and tell each other stories or play cards together, but as he was out, Lux was left on her own. Out of boredom, she decided to take a stroll around some of Demacia's gardens as the sun began to fall out of the sky. Although not as neatly kept as the palace gardens, Demacia's public parks looked beautiful in the orange glow of the summer sunset. Lux took a moment to sit on the grass and admire the beauty in the sunset, watching the birds fly across the sky, gliding effortlessly in the still air, tasting the salt on the fresh sea air, and hearing the soft tweeting of the hummingbirds and mocking jays high up in the trees. Towards the other side of the park, Lux could hear the giggling of children as they played with their Father who appeared to have not long come home from a mission, she made a mental note to ask Garen how the patrols had been going. She sat quietly in the park, watching life pass her by until the sun had almost completely set and she thought it time to walk home. The trees in the park had long stretching shadows in the failing light, making the shadows look like the size of a giant compared to the tree that cast them. As she walked, she noticed she could not hear the laughter of children, or the tweeting of the small birds in the trees any more. Gazing over her shoulder, back the way she came, she noticed the bush rustle and the glimpse of something moving in the shadows. She gasped slightly and began to quicken her pace, making sure she was home, in the safety of her house, before dark. Lux was pretty sure that with her magic, she could eliminate any foe that may be hiding there, but not in public. Magic was outlawed in Demacia. She was only able to practice hers outside of the walls, for otherwise she would be exiled. Very few people knew about her abilities, the inner circle of Demacia's religious order, the illuminators, King Jarvan III, Prince Jarvan IV and Katarina (After Lux threatened her at the start of Katarina and Garen's relationship) but that was it. Not even her brother knew of her abilities, just that she was invaluable to the kingdom and that she liked to read about history a lot. With this in mind, she knew rushing home would be the best option. After a brisk 5 minute walk, Lux was home. She closed the wooden door and slid the lock over with a sigh. At this hour, she knew the house staff would have returned home for the evening, and her brother wouldn't be home until the early hours, so she left the door locked for now, and went to read in the house's sitting room.

As the night grew on and Lux became tired, she found a reasonable place to stop reading and proceeded to slide the bolt off the door so that it was unlocked for Garen to get back in later on. With the panic of before over and the reassurance of her own home, she retired to her chambers on the top floor. As usual, she headed out to her balcony before changing in to her nightwear and began to look out over the gardens once more. She thought of Garen and Katarina dancing the night away down by the harbour, romantically waltzing to a brass band and began to dream of the future, when she herself would have someone to whisk her off her feet. Lux was very engrossed in her little daydream, to the point where she was oblivious to her surroundings. Before she knew it, there was a peculiar smelling cloth across her mouth and nose and a deep voice threatened from behind her. "You're coming with me," the voice said as Lux's vision began to become blurry and she began to feel weak. She tried to use her magic, but she couldn't and she tried to scream, but with the cloth and attackers hand over her mouth, no sound could escape. Her legs collapsed and she fell backwards on to the floor, catching a glimpse of a tall masculine silhouette before her vision went completely blank and she passed out…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"IIIIIIII'M HOOOOOOOOOOOOME," Garen bellowed in his deep manly voice as he burst through the door in the early hours of the morning extremely drunk. Katarina, who was much less drunk, and in fact pretty much sober, quickly hushed him as she pushed him towards his bed. He was adamant he had to check if Lux was in and that she was safe but Katarina reassured him she would check on her once Garen was in bed as it was the only way Katarina could get him to shut up and sleep. Once she had forced him to bed she went to lock all the doors and check on Lux, if nothing else, Katarina was a woman of her word. She poked her head in, but was a little shocked that the balcony doors were left open and the curtains were blowing in the cool night breeze. She opened the door to investigate further, headed to the great big glass doors and pushed them shut. Glancing around the room, she noticed that Lux wasn't in her bed, or anywhere else either. At this, she turned on the lights in the room to confirm that Lux was nowhere to be seen. She shouted her name and still, nothing. Concerned with her disappearance Katarina began examining the room. It was very unlike Lux to head out after dark, "it's not as if Lux has a boyfriend of anything, so she can't be at his," she thought to herself. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a cloth on the floor and headed on over to it. She picked it up, it was slightly damp. Confused, she gave it a quick sniff and bolted upright immediately. She recognised that smell from her days as a Noxian assassin. It was one of Singed's poisons! One used to kidnap people that the Noxian leaders commissioned from him for one of their many raids. It had been a long time since the Noxians stopped using it though, all their supplies had been hidden away somewhere because they thought it too ineffective for getting answers. She scouted round the room once again for any more clues, much more hurriedly this time. Convinced she couldn't find any more clues, she stuffed the rag in to her pocket and ran out of the room. Who did she go to? She couldn't speak to Garen; he was way too drunk to think properly all the other Demacian soldiers and officers either hated Katarina for once being Noxian, or were too drunk, much like Garen. Who else was there in Demacia who would listen to her? She slipped out of her sleek black party dress, and in to her more comfortable assassin's uniform, a pair of dark leather trousers and a black cotton crop top, and left. She knew she'd be back before Garen was up as she scouted the city for someone to talk to or any other clues. After an hour of searching, she still couldn't find or think of anyone, but then, one person popped in to her head. The Colossus, Demacia's glorious protector. He doesn't drink, stands guard and is patient so he might actually listen, as well as being good friends with Garen. With this plan in mind, she headed towards the city gates, where he stood guard. She climbed the walls and headed to the segment just above the gate and sure enough, there he stood. 300 tonnes of stone in the shape of a majestic gargoyle.

"Galio!" Katarina shouted from behind him, "Oi, Galio!" He still didn't budge. Katarina remembered some 'magic' words Garen told her once about waking the guardian, but what were they? Abra Kadabra? The king requests you? She pondered on the topic for a few minutes, trying to remember what they were before having an eureka moment and remembering. "Demacia needs their guardian!" She exclaimed, and sure enough, the colossus began to move. With a stretch and a yawn he spoke "And I shall aid them," in response to Katarina's statement.

"Galio, I need your help."

"Hmm? A Noxian? Does Demacia need protecting from you perhaps?" He chuckled in his deep, majestic voice.

"Please, Luxanna Crownguard has gone missing."

"What? As in Garen's little sister?"

"The very same. And to make it worse, everyone else in Demacia, Garen included, is too drunk to function... So I woke you to ask for your aid."

"Of course I will help you. Now, let me think. Even though I was asleep, I can still see you know." He fell silent with a puzzled look on his face. "Hmm, I don't see anything too far out of the ordinary in my memory. I see she was out in the park around sunset. Ah, what's that? Someone following her in the shadows? It appears someone entered the Crownguard Manor just before midnight, and left again, carrying Luxanna over their shoulder not long after. A tall, hunched figure from what I can make out? Slightly furry maybe? Ah and one red luminous eye that stands out in the shadows."

"Rengar," Katarina muttered under her breath. "Did you see which way they were headed?"

"Toward the desert I should think. Not the jungle where I would assume that creature to live. Curious. How very curious indeed." He scratched his chin whilst pondering what he had seen.

"Thank you Galio. I will report to Garen in the morning when he's sobered up. If it was just after midnight, and if the kidnapper is who I think it is, he'll be too fast and too far away to catch now. I'll head out at first light with a search party."

"You're welcome my dear." Galio called after Katarina as she descended the walls and headed back to the Manor, and to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly, Lux began to regain consciousness... The ground under Lux's bare skin was icy to the touch yet she could feel her breathing becoming difficult because the air was hot and stuffy, nothing like the cool summers air she was used to in Demacia. She could tell that her clothes were wet, but why? Was she sweating? She could only assume that she was but didn't really know why. "It must be really hot and humid here, wherever here is... how did I get here anyway?" She thought to herself and slowly the memories of being ambushed in her own home came back to her, and the memory of the vile smell of the cloth made her want to be sick. At this point she realised that she had been gagged, and tried to use her hands to remove it, but they were tied up to. Slowly, she began to open her eyes, hoping that she hadn't been blindfolded too. Sure enough, her vision returned. Everything was dark at first; her eyes had to adjust to the dim lighting. After a brief period of temporary blindness, she realised that she was in a cave. Dark red rock surrounded her, making the inside of the cave and there was a bright light at the far end from where Lux was lay. From her position, she could tell she was at the back of the cave as the walls all began to come together. It wasn't a massive cave, but still it was big enough for a man to stand up in where she lay, and even larger at the entrance. Silhouetted in the light at the end of the tunnel, Lux could make out 2 figures, one stood tall on 2 thin legs, with the knees appearing to bend backwards, it took her a while to realise that the legs were cat-like. This person, whom Lux deduced must be a Vastaya, stood roughly 180 centimetres tall with a very hunched back and a fuzzy outline. From the distance she lay, she could just about make out the shadows of a snout with pointed teeth, a dagger on one hip and two elongated claws attached to one of its arms. The arm with the claws was outstretched and pointing at the other figure Lux could see. The Vastaya was pointing angrily, it wasn't happy about something. The other figure was definitely a female human, that much Lux could tell. She was slim, a little smaller than the Vastaya, but still not appearing intimidated. She had medium length hair and ample bosom, the only other feature Lux could deduced from the silhouette was that the woman wasn't wearing many clothes. Lux wiggled to try and free her hands, and as she did, she noticed her legs were also tied together. She tried to wriggle quietly, but her foot struck a small rock and sent it tumbling towards the entrance, making a loud noise which echoed around the cave. Lux looked up at the two figures and they turned to look directly at her. Her heart sank as soon as the Vastaya turned around. Despite its features being covered by shadows, Lux could still tell who it was... his bright red mechanical eye was staring directly at her. It was Rengar. Fabled hunter of Runeterra. A snarl came from him. "Now what are we going to do?" He said in a deep gruff voice which sounded like it came through gritted teeth.

"Well, seeing as you messed this whole thing up, and pretty little Luxy has woken up a bit too early, we'll have to come to some sort of arrangement." The female figure replied in a smooth yet deep feminine tone.

"Fine." Rengar sighed with obvious dismay.

"Seeing as you missed your mark, yet still came with something, I suppose I'll give you part of the bargain. Agreeable?"

"Fine. You always drive a hard bargain Sivir." Lux was struck with confusion, Sivir? Why would Sivir be working with Rengar? Wasn't she a Shuriman mercenary?

"Good. So seeing as our deal was that I would take my army and help you find Kha'zix in return for you kidnapping Garen so that Noxus can attack freely, and you only brought me his useless little sister, I'll only give you a small piece of information in return. Sound fair?" But before Rengar had chance to reply, Sivir continued, assuming his answer, "Kha'zix was last seen north of the Shuriman desert, praying on poor Piltovian farmers and their livesto-" but before Sivir could finish, Rengar took off on his hunt. When the hulking Vastaya was gone, Sivir began to walk towards where Lux lay. Lux was petrified, she had only heard stories of the legendary mercenary Sivir, and how she can eliminate high priority targets and destroy armies by using her jewelled cross blade boomerang. When she got close, Lux could see her silky black hair reflect the light coming from the entrance to the cave and it was glinting off the golden tiara she was wearing to neatly keep her hair from her face, she was by all accounts, a pretty yet fearsome lady.

"This would have been easier is Rengar had done his job right and brought me your brother," Sivir said softly as she knelt down beside Lux. "I wouldn't have hesitated in killing him bound up like this like I was paid to do." She pulled a knife from her waist and tossed it between her hands. Lux felt her heart rate increase until she felt it pound against her chest wall. Sivir stopped and put her left hand on the left of Lux's face, her rough hand scratching against Lux's soft skin, her dark brown eyes met Lux's brilliant blue ones and Lux could see the pity in Sivir's eyes. She took her hand away and reached around her back, detaching something else from her belt. "You don't deserve to die because of someone else's mistake," Sivir said, smiling gently and she took the knife to the cloth behind Lux's neck, freeing her. Sivir's other hand came round the front holding a water pouch and she squeezed some between Lux's parched lips, the cool liquid felt amazing going down Lux's throat. Sivir sat Lux up against the back wall of the cave, took the knife to the binds holding her hands and feet together and sat down beside her, taking a swig out of the water pouch herself before putting it back on the floor next to her. "I am sorry for this Lux, I don't want to hurt you, but I can't take you home either." There was a solemn tone to Sivir's voice. "I've been paid, and handsomely at that, to aid in the destruction of Demacia, and one way of doing this was to kidnap and kill Demacia's greatest threat, Garen Crownguard. But I hired a sneaky little Vastaya to do the job and he messed up. He followed you through Demacia to your home with the hope of catching your brother, but your house was empty except for you so he brought you instead, for fear of being caught." Sivir paused to take another mouthful of water and offered it to Lux again who gladly accepted. Once she had handed the water pouch back to Sivir, she asked, "Why Sivir? Why have you untied me? And why are you telling me all this?" The words came dryly and cracked because of the thirst at the back of her throat that the water had not managed to touch.

"I untied you because my job was to kill Garen Crownguard, the might of Demacia. Not some helpless young girl who just happens to be Garen's little sister. It's not like you're some dangerous warrior or cunning mage. And to be honest, I don't know why I'm telling you... some distant hope that perhaps you'll forgive me for taking you? Or maybe at least understand my reasoning." Lux nodded. The pair sat on the cool cave floor in silence for a small while, before Lux spoke again,

"So what happens now?"

"Well, like I said, I can't take you home." Sivir handed Lux the knife and water pouch. "This is what you need to survive out here in the desert, it's too warm to travel in the day, find shelter at these times, and travel at night. The sun rises in the East and sets in the West, Demacia lies to the west. Use this to get where you want to go." Lux looked at Sivir completely bewildered and confused. "Don't look at me like that; it'll make the next part harder than it needs to be." Sivir took a rag off of her belt and held it in one hand. "My army marches for Demacia at nightfall, and I can't have you following me or I won't get paid, I have to knock you out again." Sivir looked as if she expected some resistance to this, and looked at Lux, shocked, when she received none.

"What? I understand Sivir. Thank you for showing mercy to me." Lux stared blankly toward the entrance to the cave, a tear rolling down one cheek as she began to think about what was about to happen to her homeland and that she was going to be stranded in the middle of the Shuriman desert on her own. She couldn't help but wonder if she would ever see home again, or see her beloved brother and Katarina and just before Sivir knocked her out once again, her thoughts came to whether or not she was going to ever find love, or would she die out here in the desert, never knowing the loving embrace of a husband.


End file.
